Just Run!
by shadowphantomsoul
Summary: Danny and comp are in for it now as they take on Umbrella.Danny meets zombies and STARS.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom or Resident Evil. For those reading this is story is based of the show Danny Phantom and the game/book series of Resident Evil not of the movies.

Chapter One.

It was like any day in Amity Park which meant Danny was flying though the sky to save his friends and family again. Danny was head home right to the ghost portal only to grab a few things as he raced by, a thermos and a pair of Fenton looked on into the swirling green energy before he jumped in head first. Danny found the zone almost barren as he speed to walkers prison were Vlad told him that's where he was keeping everyone. As he flew past door he could not help but see some locked tight but others where broken and scattered. The sent of burning ecto seemed to fill his nose as he came closer to Skulkers Island. As he flew by he could see smoke raising up out of the jungle that grew there. All the sights and smells drove Danny to fly faster and harder letting him see his goal much sooner the he had planed. The sight before him was the remains of Walkers prison the once heavy guarded door was hanging loosely before him. Danny worked his way inside only to find it in shambles and in dismay. The tables thrown around and broken made Danny nervous and had him jumping at every little sound the he heard. As he made his way deeper into the prison, past the cell where he was held and then later past Wolfs, he could hear a sound of clacking. As Danny busted though the last door in the empty hallway an ecto blast formed in his hand he found the sight before him was not what he was ready for. Vlad and his parents where working at computers and his friends and sister where moving and checking of different things of on one side of the room none of them seemed to know he had entered.

"Um hi?"

Is voice seemed to call to every one as there heads whipped toward him, Vlad gave him a grin with something hidden under it, his mother and father held glares at him where his sister and friends seemed relived he was there. It was his mother who spoke first startling Danny from his thoughts.

"Ah Phantom good of you join us."

Her voice was full of malice and hate it killed his cocky self. Danny ran along his neck as his move to his mother.

"Maddie?"

"I have use of you and your talents."

"Um? How can I help?"

Danny was slightly fearful of what she needed from him but would at least hear her out.

"Go and get my son and bring him here. After that you can leave I don't want to ever see you ghost."

Danny held in a sigh of relief as he turned toward the door.

"OK Maddie I will have your son here in under a hour."

"Good now go."

He went down the hall some and changed back into fenton then waited for about a half an hour before he sprinted down the hall and though the doors in just left from.

"Mom Phantom said you wa..."

He was never able to finish speaking for his mother and father had him in a death hug.

"Oh Danny I am glad you are safe."

"Um? What is wrong mom? Is there something going on?"

It was then Vlad moved closer two the trio.

"I`ll explane that little badger if you would let me my dear."

Vlad was full of vigor until Maddie gave him a look that would have sent ghost running in fear. Her voice with just as much hate toward Phantom was sent to Vlad as well if not more.

"Well since this is your mess, go ahead."

He seemed to sweat under her glare as he used a finger to stretch out the collar of his shirt.

"Daniel you know I own multiple company's."

"Yeah. What is your point?"

"Well one of thous companies had dealings with a highly funded medical based company under the name Umbrella."

"Hey I have heard of them!"

"As you should little badger they have ties into almost everything. They like any high powered company had hidden research. Theirs was weapons but more to the point Bio weapons."

Danny`s face was drawn into fear from the ideas that flooded his head from what Vlad could do with those kind of weapons under his disposal. Vlad almost reading his mind quickly headed those thoughts off.

"Ah young Daniel I myself would never dabble with such uncontrollable means of power, but they have. I as you would think did dig deeper into the matter. At first I was impressed from what I had seen but it quickly turned into horror."

Danny could not help but roll his eyes.

"So what would so horrifying to the great fruit loop?"

Vlad ignored the comment even though everyone could see that it bothered him greatly as a mussel twitched above his right words seemed laced with venom as he continued to speak with Danny.

"Well child I discovered they made a virus, a very powerful deadly virus with interesting side effects. The virus kills the host and then mutates the brain which in turns if I dare say it brings the host back into what we would call life."

Danny`s face was stone and blank as his mind whirled not quite putting the pieces together.

"And that`s bad?"

"Yes my dear boy. The virus, if I must say it this way though I did not believe it at first, quite litterly turns humans into, for lack of a better term, zombies."

Danny`s mind was full of the typical movie zombies when he spoke again.

"Like the brain eating kind?"

Vlad's face held a small grin as his eyes rolled this time.

"Is there any other kind of zombie? But as i was trying to say earlier I had learned that they where going to test this virus in a live setting."

He saw that Danny was about to interrupt him and cut him off.

"Well I of course stepped in to try and stop them, but in doing so I may have unleashed it in there lab. Which can be found west of here only a few towns over from Amity."

Danny`s voice was filled with rage his glowing green eyes echoing it.

"Where Vlad!"

"Have you ever heard of Raccoon City little badger?"

Hope you like it. Read and review please.


	2. AN Sorry

Ow ow ow. (pulls out ninja stars) I am sorry for the lack of updates every one life, and work got to be over whelming and I was unable to work on any of my stories. I have been rereading my stories and notes and rebuilding them in my mind and I hope to have something up before the new year or shortly after it. I ask for your support and you reading my stories again soon. Again I am sorry for the wait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny`s where like glass they were clear of any emotionas he stood there beofore Vlad. He stood there for about 5 mins before speaking.

"You! How could you?"

His parents arms embraced him in a warm hug from behind as his anger spiked. His mother force him to look at her before speaking clamly to him.

"Oh it will be ok sweetie."

"How Mom? This fruitloop just came forward about killing Clockwork knows how many in that lab, and what happens if that stuff leaks into the world?"

His mother could only stand in awe at her son`s words, that he cared for thouse who had been lost or could be lost.

"Danny, hun, that is why we are here, we are going to "Help" Vlad devolpe a cure."

Danny felt his heart start beating again as he spoke.

"Where do we start?"

Vald was the first to speak up, this time there was a glee in his voice and somthing in his eyes that Danny could not tell what it was.

"Well little badger we will need a untainted smaple of the virus, and from that is well the simple matter of making the cure."

Danny stood there staring at the smug look on his face when a bit of info that worked into his head.

"So we are going to go get the Virus?"

Danny put emotion into the word virus.

"Yes."

"Ok. Then bring it here and make a cure for the virus?"

"Yes dear boy are your listing skills as bad as your math?"

"They must be better then yours."

"Why do you think that little badger?"

"Have you forgotton you can not cure a virus, on build up antibodies to fight them off?"

Danny watched Vald deflate.

"Yes that is true. How could I have been so foolish to forget that. This means we need to up our time frame then. We have to leave sooner."

Danny looked up at him and at the others who had froze.

"When do we leave?"

Vlads face was dark as he spoke to him.

"Tonight."

I dont own Danny phantom or resident evil.


End file.
